


Anti-social Media

by ButterscotchCandybatch



Series: 221B Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCandybatch/pseuds/ButterscotchCandybatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's mother discovers Facebook and starts uploading her adorable pictures of Sherlock as a child, which he finds supremely embarrassing, naturally. A 221B drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-social Media

"Sherlock, did you know your mother has a Facebook account?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you should tell her about privacy settings. She's got everything set to public at the moment, including her actual birthday. It's an invitation to identity theft."

"Who would want to be my mother?"

"God knows. Still, she's uploaded some pictures of you and Mycroft as kids… Hey, you were a beanpole even as a teenager weren't you?"

"Wait until you see Mycroft's tubby toddler photos."

"Those aren't up yet. I think she's uploading from the present day backwards."

"He was a real butterball back then. With bright orange hair."

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"There's one here of you… Did you really wear tights?"

"Oh no, she didn't! I'm calling her right now…"

"Don't you want to see the pictures? They're adorable, with the wings and everything!"

"Wings?"

"Yeah, you're tagged as Titania, Queen of the fairies. Looks like some school play?"

"Oh,  _those_  pictures. That's all right then."

"What, you mean your wore tights on so many occasions you can't remember them all?"

"Not… precisely."

"Or, wait, you mean there are  _worse_  ones than being dressed as the queen of the fairies?"

"At this rate, I deduce they'll be up in about fifteen minutes."

"What will?"

"The pictures of my end of year concert doing Year One ballet."

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B drabble which I had to write as soon as I found out about BC's debut performance!


End file.
